to make it
by luvsalec
Summary: what will happen when one direction go to HA? what will happen when tori and zayn get to know each other? What about nyall and Cat! Jade and liam? what about when trina falls for louis? also i added my own chracter who will be harry's love interest! enjoy! luvsalec
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fan fic lovers! Ok so I've had this Idea floating around in my head! What if I did a 1D / Victorious clash! Okay i also added a new character just so there would be enough girls for the guys! Her name is Annabelle! She is a dancing major and has green eyes chestnut hair and is kind of short so m going to do it right now hopes you like my new story! **

**ZAYN MALIK'S POV **

Leaving the UK isn't exactly what I wanted to do. My family and school and life were in the UK. But it was for the band. We were heading off to this new high school in L.A. called Hollywood Arts. I looked over to Harry; he was looking out of the plane window.

"Hey Harry?" I said.

"Yes?" he said still looking out the window.

"Did you want to leave UK?" I asked.

"Yes and no, I didn't want to leave my mum and dad, but I am excited for Cali!" he said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I've been looking at the school website for HA and the girls that go there are amazing!" he said.

"What's so good about the girls in Cali?" I asked.

"They are hot and some of them are really sweet according to they're Slap updates" he said.

"Slap?" I said

"School website." he said looking back out the window.

"Oh okay." I said falling asleep.

**TORI VEGA'S POV**

_Omigod! _ I thought to myself it was Monday! Normally I would hate Mondays, but this Monday was going to be special. It was the day 1D was coming to HA! I normally don't like boy bands but they are just soo damn hot! I got up and took a shower pulled out my favorite dress and my blue toms I curled my hair and did my makeup. I went down stairs to eat when I heard Trina talking on the phone.

"Ya soo I said noo way bitch I get dibs on Louis!" she said. The person on the other end of the line said something that sent Trina over the edge.

"Who is Louis? Who is Louis! He is Louis from 1D you little, I'll deal with you at school!" she said hanging up.

"Hey baby sister!" she said in a better mood.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh that was Lindsay, she doesn't know Louis is! Can you believe that?" she said in disbelief.

"Nope." I said.

"Sooo, which one are you going for?" she said applying her red lipstick.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Which One Direction boy are you going for?" she said.

"Oh I'm not really sure…" I lied. I knew exactly who I was going for, Zayn Malik. I know I would probably never have a shot with him but it was worth a shot.

"Oh you'd be good with the one with the black hair!" she said.

"You mean Zayn Malik?" I asked.

"Ya whatever I am only focused on Louis he will be mine!" she said making her way out of the house. I went to grab an apple and then went outside and got in my car and went to hopefully good day at HA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my little friends sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been really busy! But here is the next chappie for to make it! Be sure to check out my new BTR story! Ok so a lot of you are going to start wondering what happened to beck and Andre and Robbie and rex well I think that they got offered jobs in New York Arizona and Argentina. Btw I am deleting the one the only so I can focus on 1D and BTR stuff enjoy! **

**CAT VALENTINE'S POV **

"Hey tori" I yelled through the hall of the school.

"Hi cat" she yelled as I caught up to her.

"So guess who I saw in the principal's office!" I said barley able to contain my excitement.

"Who?" she said opening her locker.

"ONE DIRECTION!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What?" tori said pulling me into the janitor's closet?

"Yes they weren't supposed to come till like noon!" she said.

"And sikowitz told me that lane is choosing someone to help each of the guys around the school!" I finished. Then the best thing in the world happened! I heard the loud speaker go on.

"Tori Vega, Trina Vega, jade west, cat valentine, and jezebel Lewis **(jezebel is the new girl! Ok back to the story luvsalec) **please come to the principal's office."

"OMG" I yelled.

"Chill out Cat" tori said. We walked up to the principal's office and meet up with jade and Trina.

"Who is jezebel Lewis?" jade said pulling her gum out of her mouth.

"She's that one chick the dancer right?" Trina said. Just then jezebel walked in. she was really pretty. She was a good height around 5'4 blonde hair, blue eyes and she had freckles.

"Hi I'm jezebel but you can call me bella." She said smiling.

"Hi I'm cat! This is tori, that's jade and Trina." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" she said. Just then my favorite bald teacher walked in.

"Hello my little coconuts!" sikowitz said sipping from his coconut.

"Hey sikowitz" I yelled.

"So I understand that you little ladies have been chosen to help out a certain little boy band?" he said throwing his coconut in the trash.

"So follow me." He said spinning in a circle up to lane.

"Ok girls just treat these boys the same way you would treat any other boys!" lane said opening the door.

**NIALL HORAN'S POV **

I heard the door open and I looked back. I saw 5 girls enter the room.

"Boys these girls will be helping you around the school!" the counselor I think his name was lane well any way he said that.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen ill read of your name of who you will be with!" the crazy teacher guy said.

"Louis Tomlinson and Trina Vega, harry styles and jezebel Lewis, Liam Payne and jade west, Zayn Malik and tori Vega and finally niall horan and cat valentine." he finished making us leave the room.

"Ok where is jezebel?" harry asked as a blonde girl came up and greeted him.

"Well then my turn where is-"Louis started to say but he was cut off by a girl hugging him. Like bear hug!

"I love you Louis!" she said walking out the door with him.

"I am going to guess that you're jade?" Liam pointed to a gothic looking girl she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"mmmmhmmmm" she said. Escorting Liam out of the room.

"Are you tori?" Zayn said talking to the girl with bright red hair. Darn I hope she wasn't tori because that girl looked very sweet.

"No actually I'm cat this is tori" she said walking over to the brunet and pushing her forward.

"Hi tori Vega" Zayn said putting his arm around her and walking out.

"Hi niall I'm cat valentine" she stated to me putting out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello cat I'm niall!" I said as she giggled and we walked out.

**JEEZEBELLE LEWIS' POV **

"Hi harry I'm very excited to meet you!" I said trying so hard to hide my crazy fan girl smile.

"You miss Lewis are very polite and sweet!" he said as I screamed on the inside.

"So what are you scheduling like?" I asked.

"well let's see, umm sikowitz acting 1st, tunner improve 2nd , wright singing 3rd , blue dance 4th , rogers math 5th, and ventor English 6th" he finished.

"Wow we have the same exact schedule!" I was utterly surprised.

**HARRY STYLES' POV **

This girl was very nice and I could see myself liking her a lot.

"Well then of to sikowitz we go!" I said following her.

"Here it is sikowitz!" she said walking in and pointing to her seat and garbed and extra one for me.

"So jezebel" I started, "what is your talent?" I asked.

"Oh I am a professionally trained dancer!" she said smiling.

"Can't you show me something?" I asked.

"Right here? Now?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah!" I told her clapping.

"Okay" she said un sure gesturing to the kid next to the juke box to play something. The music started and she stated dancing the whole time I saw her leap and jump twirl pirouette, anything you can think of she did. When she finished everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wow jezebel that was amazing!" I said.

"Oh call me Bella I hate my full name" she said.

"Why it's so beautiful" I said.

Then the teacher came in as the bell rang. She sat down next to me with her hand to the side of her chair. I quickly grebe her hand and squeezed and I saw he ump in surprise then calm down as she look at her hand in mine.

"Well my little coconuts" the teacher started. I stopped listening because I was thinking of asking out jezebel. She is so beautiful. I wonder what she thinks of me. I thought to myself. This was going to be an awesome school year.

**Well what did you think? ****R and R plz! Luv ya**

**~Luvsalec**


End file.
